


Demonic Instincts

by Casandraelf



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Chaos and Galian Beast talk to Vincent, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gender Confusion, Hearing Voices, Love Bites, Orientation confusion, Pheromones, Reverse Trap, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: Why does the young man(?) Vincent just met get him all hot and bothered?





	

“Catch the trap!”

 

It was the angry shout of a man, accompanied by the noise made by his friends that got Vincent’s attention. A quick glance down from his current resting place on the roof of a nearby house showed him the source of the noise.

 

A short, petite youth with short brown hair, clad in jeans and a sky blue hoodie could be seen running for their life from the five men in pursuit. The altered gunslinger nearly rolled his red eyes when the racket in his head started up as his inner demons began squabbling over what to do. Two of them, Death Gigas and Hellmasker, had fallen silent and never woke up again, but Galian Beast and Chaos remained, still very much alive as they argued over almost everything.

 

The youth soon ran into a dead end, spinning around to face the men in pursuit.

 

“Finally, we got you cornered,” one sneered while his friends blocked the exit of the alleyway. “Time to see what you really are, you little fuck!”

The click of a switchblade set the youth into a panic as they pressed themselves against the wall. Shutting their eyes tight, they awaited the inevitable agony of being exposed and no doubt violated.

 

Instead, the sound of metal and stone making contact, along with the shifting of fabric could be heard as something or someone landed in between the youth and their pursuers.

 

“Leave.”

The brunette opened their eyes to see a lone figure clad in a flowing red cloak with long obsidian hair standing in front of them as their pursuers fled. He turned to face the youth, ruby red eyes locked onto them.

 

“You okay?”

The gunslinger’s voice was low and husky, unintentionally alluring and incredibly pleasant to the ear. Vincent could see how the youth blushed hard as they nodded.

 

_ Cute. _

_**Adorable.** _

_ I want to see this child scream. _

_**Claim them, Vincent! Make this youth your prize!** _

Vincent ignored the chatter of his inner demons as he looked the youth over.

Upon closer inspection, he could tell why they had been pursued, as the youth had a fine, lithe build, hips wider than their shoulders and a pretty, almost girlish face. Their hair was short and brown, cut in a fairly boyish way. A pair of golden eyes stared at him from a fairly androgynous face, the pupils slitted like those of a cat.

 

For once, he was in agreement with his inner demons. The youth was quite attractive.

 

“Thanks for saving me,” they said. The youth’s voice was a perfect mid-tone, too low to be clearly female but too high to be clearly male, a voice that simultaneously frustrated and aroused his inner demons. Vincent could feel Galian Beast and Chaos writhe and throw themselves against his mental barrier in frustration, screaming at him to give in.

 

“Vincent Valentine,” he replied before the youth looked up at him with a grin.

 

“Well, my name is Tatsura Stormwing. Nice to meet you!”

Tatsura gave him a big smile, one which warmed the gunslinger’s heart a little. “I feel like I owe you something for saving my life.”

 

“Mmmh…it’s not needed,” he replied. “Can you get home safely?”

 

“Yeah, but I feel like it’d be a lot safer to have you bring me home. Is that okay?”

Predictably, Vincent’s inner demons started stirring, anticipating the chance to break loose. The only thing that betrayed the gunslinger pushing them back was a slight grimace.

“Sure. Lead the way, then.”

 

Tatsura started walking in front of the gunslinger, making him suddenly become aware of an intoxicatingly sweet scent radiating from the youth. As he followed them, his eyes ended up wandering a little, examining the perky, girlish rear of the youth, the curve of their hips and even the way they walked. Initially, Vincent was sure he was looking at a lean young man, but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

He set his jaw as he followed behind, keeping his eyes peeled for trouble once he managed to stop scrutinizing Tatsura. Occasionally, Tatsura glanced back to make sure Vincent was still following, evidently worried about him. In an attempt to distract himself from the youth’s scent, something his enhanced senses alerted him to, Vincent got a bit closer to them in order to strike up a conversation. If they knew him, they would know that this was an unusual behavior.

“Why were they chasing you?”

 

“They said I was being a cock-tease. I was just being nice to them, so I have no idea where they got that idea.”

The youth shrugged as they pushed their hands into their pockets, still walking. “How can you misinterpret small talk for flirting? I just…how the hell does that work?”

“I suppose they just wanted someone to pick on,” Vincent mused. He grimaced when he heard Chaos and Galian Beast resume their incessant chatter.

 

_ Dammit! Just fuck Tatsura already! Breed ‘em and make ‘em your bitch! _

Of course Galian Beast would be obsessed with such a primal desire. It would be strange for it not to be.

_**Why settle for a single lay? Capture them and do what you will, Vincent. I know you want that child.** _

And there was Chaos, taking what Galian Beast thought he should do and going further.

 

They had never been this vocal before, which was something that really worried Vincent.

 

“You okay, Vincent?”

The brunette turned to look at him from over their shoulder, surprising the gunslinger.

“Uhh…y-yeah. I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

He averted his gaze, trying hard not to look at the strategically placed floral patterns covering the back pockets of the youth’s jeans, as the artfully done vines seemed to emphasize the shape of their rear.

 

Just when Vincent thought he was going to lose his mind, Tatsura stopped.

“Well, this is it. This is where I live,” they said. “Guess this is where we part wa-!”

Tatsura suddenly found themselves embraced from behind by the devil-eyed gunslinger who rescued them. A faint, primal glow was in his red eyes as he finally started to give in just a little bit to his inner demons.

 

“…I…don’t want to lose you,” he managed to say, tightening his embrace ever so slightly. Tatsura could smell the faint odor of gunpowder clinging to his clothes, a smell mixed with sweat and the lingering metallic odor of monster blood. As for Vincent, the scent of the youth was overpowering, the intoxicating sweetness hitting him incredibly hard. In his human mind, he finally figured out what he was picking up on, what was driving Chaos and Galian Beast crazy.

 

Pheromones. He could smell the youth’s pheromones. What’s more, they grew more intense when he held onto them.

“You don’t want to lose me? W-what do you-hey!”

With a ragged breath, he just couldn’t resist any longer as he pressed his face into the youth’s scalp, drawing in the maddening scent they gave off, already feeling himself begin to react to it. Tatsura didn’t struggle, though he could feel them tense up against him as he gave in just a little bit more as his right hand ended up sliding down the youth’s front, growling a little bit as his gauntlet-clad left hand drew them in closer, gaining a slight high from the intensity of Tatsura’s pheromones.

 

It felt like someone had lit a fire inside of his chest, a flame that was spreading, influenced by the scent of the youth.

 

Vincent made another slight growl as his right hand lightly squeezed Tatsura’s groin. The slight pressure caused the youth to gasp in a surprisingly girlish voice as he lightly groped them, snapping back to reality when he felt a distinct give in the crotch.

 

That was when he knew why Chaos and Galian Beast were going insane: Tatsura was female. Chaos and Galian Beast were picking up on his lust, especially for Tatsura.

 

The pheromones he was picking up on were those of an ovulating female. Even with Hojo sterilizing him out of spite, he still felt those wild impulses, still felt the desire to breed.

 

“You’re driving me crazy, Tatsura,” he rumbled, barely able to hold back the urge to pull the youth even closer as he let go, now knowing what he was dealing with.

 

“H-heh…so I guess you know, huh? Yeah, believe it or not, I’m a woman. I keep forgetting it’s not obvious that I’m female, what with my lack of tits and all.”

Tatsura pulled away, turning to face him, a blush coloring their--no, her--cheeks as she looked at him.

 

Chaos and Galian Beast were screaming, alternately demanding and begging that Vincent just act on his desires already as the monstrous gunslinger watched Tatsura.

The brunette seemed to recognize the brewing storm in her rescuer’s head, if what she said next was anything to go by.

“Geez, you really want me, don’t you? Not really used to it, but sure, why not? I did want to repay you for saving me.”

 

Vincent looked away, a faint blush coloring his pale face as the wild glow in his eyes flickered out.

“You don’t have to,” he replied, all the while fighting the growing feelings of self-loathing he was getting from falling prey to what he felt had to have been the influence of his demons. What he really wanted to say was something to the effect of ‘it is a monster’s fate to be alone,’ or whatever other excuse he used when trying to refuse intimacy, casual or otherwise. “For all I know, you already have a lover. I wouldn’t want to ruin your-”

“I’m single,” she interrupted. “You’d be doing me a favor, actually. Haven’t gotten off in a wh-!”

Just as suddenly as he embraced her, he abruptly pulled her into a deep, lustful kiss, holding her close to him, growling a bit as they kissed, his armored hand squeezing Tatsura’s rear while his free one gripped her back.

 

Every twitch and moan, every touch she gave him, even the delicious taste of her mouth, it was all driving Vincent crazy. By some miracle, he was able to release her long enough for her to pull away and lead him to her apartment.

You’re like a wild beast, Vincent,” Tatsura told him with a chuckle. Her smile grew when she heard the quiet gunslinger let out a small laugh in reply. She could tell by the glow in his eyes that he was fighting the urge to slam her against the wall and take her in the hallway, a savage want emphasized by the way his hands shook.

 

The moment the front door for her apartment closed, Tatsura only got a low growl before she was roughly pinned against the wall, the gunslinger’s lips crushed against hers again in another deep, harsh, desperate kiss. This time, he could feel Tatsura wrap one of her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they made out.

 

It was lewd and messy, aggressive and needy. Their tongues entwined, heated breaths exchanged as Vincent instinctively ground against Tatsura, growling a little as his armored fingers curled, pressing into the wall as he gripped her rear with the other.

 

“I-it took everything I could to keep from forcing myself on you,” he breathed before kissing her again, desperate to taste her lips again.

“V-Vincent…y-you sure you wanna do it here?”

She gasped as the gunslinger pressed her groin against his, moaning unconsciously as she felt his bulge.

“C-can barely wait, Tatsura…need you now.”

Still, he managed to withdraw, following her as she led him to her room.

 

Once inside, she heard the sound of buckles being undone and metal falling onto the floor, prompting her to turn around as Vincent let his cloak fall to the floor, having removed his boots and the headband he wore. Tatsura blushed as she reached for the zipper on her hoodie, surprised when he stopped her.

 

“Let me,” Vincent purred, unzipping her hoodie before pushing it off her shoulders. The faint tremor in his hands told her that he was trying to hold back, resisting the urge to kiss her as he unzipped her shirt, watching as she shrugged it off. A slight click told her that he had undone her bra, gently tilting her head to the side as he planted a kiss on her neck as she let her bra fall away. Tatsura let out a shaky breath as he licked and nipped her neck, chuckling huskily as he continued to savor the taste of her skin.

 

“Your scent…it’s incredible how much it’s affecting me.”

She looked at him, confused as she helped him get his shirt off.

“M-my scent?”

 

“Your pheromones…they’re sweet…intoxicating…addictive. They’re even stronger now,” he replied as he breathed in the young woman’s scent before kissing her neck again, shrugging off his shirt. “I can smell them…you reek of lust. It’s incredible.”

 

Before Tatsura knew it, she was pinned against her bed, the gunslinger kissing her lustfully as he desperately worked her pants open, pushing them down with her panties, growling as the scent of her arousal filled the air.

 

“Even stronger…I want to consume you…make you mine…”

His eyes glowed with a feral fire as he looked over the young woman’s body, from the faint swell of her boyish chest to the slight muscle tone she possessed.

 

“T-then go ahead...consume me, Vince-aah~!”  
She let out a sudden gasp when she felt the gunslinger bury his face between her legs, his tongue pushing into her drooling slit, indulging in her taste as his fingers curled around her thighs. As he licked her pussy, his long, silken black hair brushed against her skin, his eyes half-closed and glowing faintly while pleasuring her. Tatsura ran her fingers through his hair, legs quivering as the heat built up in her loins, gasping again as a sudden surge of ecstasy shot through her body.

 

“V-Vincent, you're gonna make me-kyaaah~!”

With a cry and a full-body tremor running through her, Tatsura hit her limit the second he hit a sweet spot inside of her, blushing and panting as she sank back, feeling him slowly pull away.

 

“More...Tatsura, I want so much more out of you,” Vincent growled as he crawled onto the bed with her, his long, thick cock dripping with precum as he anticipated what would come next. As his shaft rested on her pelvis, she looked up at him.  
“Please, Vincent...put it in...I want you so bad...”

 

Leaning down, the demonic gunslinger pulled her into a deep kiss, one that allowed her to taste the remains of her climax as she felt him slowly slide inside, letting out a low, breathy growl as he felt her inner walls hug his twitching manhood.

 

Then, he began to move, slowly rolling his hips as he savored the feel of her body around him. She gasped and moaned lewdly, writhing beneath him as he filled her. Vincent licked her chest, his tongue running along the valley between her small breasts as he fucked her, taking in the sight of her as he pleasured her.

 

Tatsura was a wreck, her skin glistening with sweat and her face twisted into an undeniable look of ecstasy. She was blushing, her eyes glazed with lust and a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth as she gasped and moaned lewdly. Compelled by a primal desire to claim Tatsura, he left hickeys on her throat, each one accompanied by a harsh thrust, causing the brunette to let out the sluttiest sounds he had ever heard, fueling his desire for her as he continued to thrust into her.

 

“O-oh gods~! V-Vincent! I-I'm close! I-I'm g-gonna-!”

With a scream, Tatsura hit her limit, her inner walls convulsing around his cock as her fluids oozed out, the young woman shuddering as she came, her legs shaking as she clung to him. Vincent soon followed, letting out a primal snarl as he spent himself inside her, filling her with his seed, all while she clung to him like she needed his cum, begging for his load and begging for him to ruin her, pleas that only fed Vincent's need for her.

 

Needless to say, she got her wish, as the gunslinger just couldn't leave her alone, finally satisfying the racket in his head as he fucked her senseless throughout the night. He didn't stop until Tatsura passed out, finishing himself off on her body before curling up next to her. His lust was finally exhausted, leaving a pleasant tiredness in its wake.

 

~~~~~

 

When Tatsura awoke the following morning, she was first aware of the sticky, somewhat crusty remnants of her black-haired lover's semen covering her lower body. The second thing she picked up on was the feeling of said black-haired lover lying next to her, one arm draped over her as he slept. A smile formed on her lips as she felt his reassuring weight against her. As she caressed his cheek, Vincent stirred, his red eyes opening blearily as he looked at her.

 

“Mornin',” he said, his husky voice raspier than usual due to his grogginess. Tatsura smiled and kissed his cheek, petting his cheek again.

“Good morning, Vincent. Hell of a night, huh?”

The gunslinger nodded and smiled, nuzzling her as he moved to pull her close.

 

“Let's shower together. I don't think either of us want to go out reeking of sex,” she said, causing Vincent to chuckle.

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.”

 

One shower later, she treated Vincent to breakfast before they went their separate ways...but not before she learned where she could reach him.

 

“He needs to get a cellphone badly,” Tatsura mused with a smile.

 

FIN

 


End file.
